Gypsy Remedy
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Half gypsy, half witch, Darcy Eve comes to Forks flipping everyone world upside down including our favorite Wolf. Can she keep her secret while learning what else lives in those dark woods behind her house?  OC/Jacob.


It's sorta a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Mustard, tuna fish, sour milk, three hard boiled eggs that have sat in the sun for seven hours. Stick them into a small ziplock baggie taking all the air out of it, push all the ingredients to one side away from the opening tying a rubber band around to make sure it is under pressure. Place it in the microwave for ten minutes in your home economics class and you will give your ass a first class ticket to the principal office. This most likely would end in a phone call to your parents that would end with you grounded for a month without video games or no phone and going to the mall or any social live what so ever. No, oh no, not in her case. Darcy parents had enough of her 'Bullshit'. If Mom had it her way Darcy would have been shipped off to a small island where people still lived off of bark and monkeys.

When her Cousin April called her asking a choice between her or boot camp someplace in the middle of the desert Darcy answer was very clear. Yet, Mom changed her plan's saying her had to go to April's because they didn't want to waste ten grand on her. But they could go out and buy two fancy cars that collect dust. Better for just five hundred in gas money to get Darcy out of their hair for a few years or until April sent her back skinned.

"Does the world here even know that there is a sun?" Darcy asked looking out the kitchen window up the side of the hill slightly on the worry that the mountain would be coming down at any minute. She heard glass bottles being shifted through as she looked back at her cousin who was pulling Dr Frankenstein in her half kitchen half green house. Large glass thingys and even weirder tubes that looked like a roller coaster over the many tables were all bubbling and spewing out steam. April head was hidden behind the many skyscraper of glass as the sound of water dripping and the occasional hiss of steam would echo out.

"I don't know what your talking about it's perfect weather!" April head moved quickly on the other side of the table as something dinging and she stood up suddenly from her seat. April stood up almost as tall as the six feet of weird glass experiments. Darcy sighed looking back out into the wet world. She had to say she loved it but she wanted to go for a walk before she started her new school tomorrow. Lord only knows that she was going to turn this boring place up side down rather quickly. April moved around the table to pick up another jar that had been cooking for a rather long time before she poured some of the neon green content into a smaller glass saucer as she placed the bottle down she turned back to what was in her hand as a light flow of what looked like white clouds came out of it. This reminded Darcy of when you add dry ice to water as she watched April stick her pinky finger in it before placing it in her mouth.

"You gonna grow antennae's?" Darcy asked April who only licked her pinky finger clean before sending her an evil laugh. Picture this if you will, a lady six two, her hair looked as if she stuck a fork in an outlet repeatedly, large glasses that magnified her eyes some what and were slightly rounder and larger than a silver dollar. And picture her all in pink. Pink shoes, skirt, white studded belt with pick jewels and a light baby pink shirt that flowed off her shoulders some what. For a gypsy-witch, everything else matched…but the pink. Her glasses were even pink which only stood out because of her dark brown hair.

As for Darcy she dressed as if she was on her way to a permanent funeral. Darcy hair was as black as it comes and not as frizzy as her cousin but thick full curls that she cant seem to get rid of, her own pare of glasses were small and square with a very small design of Mickey mouse of each side. Her longish tank top was black as well as a large silver Ankh hung low on her chest. She wore black leggings that were torn up the side of them giving off a very gothic look but she was far from it. Black just looked better against her pale skin and color made her look like she was an escaped dying hospital patient.

April ran back around her mad scientist table as Darcy got bored by the window walking closer to the table one that she was forbidden to touch anything on. As she leaned up against the table looking over the random bottles that seemed to scream "touch me, make a mess" got Darcy hand inching towards it. The bottle suddenly scooted away from her as she jumped a little at this before she went to grab another as that one moved away too.

"What did I tell you?" April said as Darcy looked through all the glass tubes and smoke watching April pour something.

"Oh come on I'm not that big of a hazard!" Darcy giggled as she eyes two more bottles that suddenly ran around the table. April gave out a snort from the other side as she sent Darcy a 'Are you kidding me look.'

"You blew up two of your mother's cat." April said.

"I sneezed, so sue me, they had it coming anyways." Darcy shrugged her shoulders as she ran her hand down one of the glass bottles that was boiling something.

"For the extraordinary power's you have and you can't even use them. Your brother being only a year older than you and his power even challenges the Grandmother." April barked in a mocking tone as Darcy gasped puffing up her chest as her cousin came walking back around the table to grab one of the bottles that was running from Darcy danger prone hands.

"Well for your information I can too!" She said as April looked up at Darcy as she put on hand on her hip in a sarcastic matter looking at Darcy for and answer.

"It just comes to be spontaneously and…kinda…uncontainable." Darcy said tapping two fingers together looking away from April who stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"That 'uncontainable' power and 'spontaneous' anger of yours landed you three years to life in my house." April said waving a metal spoon in Darcy face. "I had to have a Witches coven and gypsy priest both come and bless my home." She placed the spoon in the cup that was a very odd brown color as Darcy waved her hand and the spoon started spinning on it's own.

"HA HA! Look at that." Darcy said proudly as April looked at up at her as she snapped her finger and the water suddenly turned on behind her watering the plants. Hearing noise in the kitchen Darcy leaned over watching dishes being stuck in the sink as some sponges washed them before they flew to the drying rack. April only raised and eyebrow seeing if Darcy wanted to be a smart ass about anything else.

"You stole that from The sword in the stone." Darcy said as April cracked a smile.

"Actually I've been cleaning dishes like that way before his time." April giggled. After the spoon finished mixing whatever it was she was making April held up the cup hovering her hand over the top as she started to whisper words out in an ancient language. The cup began to glow as if it was a candle flickering on and off with light. The world around them started to get darker as Darcy noticed the shadow around them were growing larger and large coming towards them as soon as April started her chant she finished wafting the steam towards her.

"Ah perfect." She said handing Darcy the cup. Looking at the lady in pink than to the cup she took it slowly. For the last three hours she been wonder what her cousin was up too and now very hesitant about this 'Drink' April had now given her.

"Last time you gave me something like this I couldn't talk for three weeks and my feet grew into flippers." Darcy said looking down smoking cup that she could swear was shaking.

"That's because you dyed my white Pomeranian blue and shaved a Mohawk along his back." April snapped. "NOW DRINK!" Darcy decided not to piss off the Witch standing before her as she blew smoke out of the way to see and ugly brown liquid bubbling and looked lick chunks were slowly floating around in it.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Darcy said in a stern "fuck you" voice. April only put her hands to her very bright hips as she growled something out.

"No I'm not, your starting school tomorrow and I'm not going to be whisking to the rescue like your brother did, I'm not afraid to sew your lips shut but I wont have my cover blown here!" April lifted up her hand pocking Darcy in the nose. "Drink it now."

"But its brown," Darcy whined.

"Think of it as…Hot coco." April said.

"Look's like barf."

"It's going to help you."

"Something just moved in there."

"Drink it before I call Memphis to come shove it down your throat for you." April snapped.

"That sounded dirty," Darcy laughed. April face took up a blush as she pulled out a small sliver bell holding it up getting ready to ring it. Darcy eyes went wide as she held up one hand in defeat.

"Okay okay!" she said as she looked down at the toxic bubbling drink. "Just change the color."

April sighed before running a hand over the cup as it turned a light pink color. Of course she would make it pink. Licking her lips hesitant about what would come of it Darcy plugged her nose as she drank every last drop of it so she wouldn't have to be forced to finish it off a second time. The need to spit it back out came as quickly as it touched her tongue as she tired to spit the nasty shit out.

"Drink it, I made it so you couldn't spit it out." April said watching Darcy now flailing her arms around trying to open her mouth to get the disgusting taste out. Finally swallowing it Darcy was able to breath as she stood there coughing and trying to get over that nasty need to barf herself.

"What the fuck was that?" she tired her best not to throw up.

"It's a concealing spell." April said taking the cup. "So I don't have to worry about your power's hormonal problem."

"So I can't use what pathetic power I had now?" Darcy only got a nod from April who walked back into the kitchen. Darcy stood there as a shiver came over her from the nasty drink she had to say she couldn't feel anything different but she trusted her cousin with her life…sort of. Later on that night Darcy stood in front of her mirror looking at what she was going to wear tomorrow for her first day at school. Darcy had to say she was looking forwards to school without having to worry about her uncontrollable power springing up on her now and than. Being half Witch half Gypsy, inheriting this from her mother side. Though her mother wasn't in any way a Witch but had the blood. Now the world biggest bitch that she was. The whole reason why she was here now was because she destroyed half the house and "accidently" blew up the evil cats. All the dust made her sneeze. If her mother didn't get in her face calling her a disgrace to her 'family' she wouldn't have gone blinded with rage and destroy their very expensive house.

Darcy was only in the 11th grade and she had a track record with five different school, hell she wasn't even allowed to step property on a few of them. Boredness wasn't something that went along with Darcy, if she got bored, well lets just say we take Jackass and times that by say a billion? Yes, what she did wasn't the whole snake in the desk, or exploding pen, if it exploded you were going to be covered in something very permanent and sticky.

Laying down in bed she wondered if this place was ready for someone like her, hell she wondered if anyone in this town was ready for her…may the force be with them.

* * *

Parking her beat up 1972 camaro she hesitated before opening up the door to this new world to say she was scared was an understatement. She was hoping that her cousin little evil milkshake she made would really keep her power under control. Most of the weird shit that happened, and got her classed as the weirdo in the school, happened on the first day.

Fork High school looked like a shoe box with hole cut out of it…was she really lower her standers of the high class, excusive schools from a run down high school with maybe only 500 kids? YES!

Darcy felt like she was in heaven, here she could be that geek and she would fit in just perfectly. Getting out of her car she made sure she had everything thinking in order. Her thick curly hair stretch down her backside and falling over her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt with a zombie mickey mouse on it that was long enough to cover her back side. Her legging were black with little silver buttons running down the side as she wore white flats that had fake blood spattered all over them. Holding onto her purse she took a deep breath in of this new place and began to almost skip to the front door. Why is she so happy you ask? Three little words.

No little sisters.

Everywhere she went her triplets little sisters were there to cause her hell and here there wasn't going to be anyone to ruin this! Woohoo!

Walking through the parking lot she could feel the glances of people and whispers that followed. Not really caring what they said about her she kept on walking as she pulled out a list that April gave her about the side affect of the drink she had last night.

"Mhmm, crocking like a frog." Darcy said, "I hope they're dissecting frogs today."

"Bella watch out!" before she could respond or the other person who wasn't paying attention either they collided into each other. Papers few all directions as Darcy found herself on the ground looking over at another girl who was already being helped up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Darcy stuttered embarrassment flowing over her. Waiting for something to happen like a trash can exploding or the cars alarms all start to go off at once yet nothing came. April evil milkshake worked!

"It's fine I wasn't watching where I was going either." The girl said as she began to pick up the papers that were most likely from her binder. Darcy started to help her as she started to look for her old sheep leather book that had April instruction in it. Darcy took note of the girl who had long brown hair, about the same size as her but Darcy had to say proudly she was packing more of a rack than her.

"You alright Bella?" A deep voice asked as Darcy couldn't help but look up at this man who looked like he hasn't seen sun light in years. He was pale and his hair was a deep golden brown color. He was helping, who Darcy assumed was Bella, pick up the papers.

"Adjusting to cold weather and having my head in the underworld doesn't help one who already a natural uncoordinated clumsy gal like me." Darcy laughed as she stood up handing the paper to the girl who took them not really looking Darcy in the eyes. Taking her book she stuffed it into her purse as she smiled to both of them.

"Damn am I going to get as pale as you?" Darcy couldn't stop herself from saying as she got a good look at the man now. He didn't seem to be looking at Darcy much as he smiled down at the Bella girl sort of letting out a laugh.

"Were going to be late," Bella said as the man looked up at Darcy his eyes seeming to be catching her with a silent thank you but once they locked on something seemed to have changed in them. As the Bella girl was pulling on his hand he seemed frozen in his spot for a second looking at Darcy very closely.

"Your new around here huh?" He asked his voice somewhat on the stern side. Something about this man seemed to make red flags fly high in the back of her brain. Nodding her head she began to walk on not liking the look this man was giving her. She notice that the girl also picked up that something was wrong as she turned to face Darcy full on now too. As Darcy turned to leave she ran right into something hard and hot.

"Jesus!" she gasped jumping back startled by the sudden contact into this brick wall. All she saw was a very wide chest and very muscular arms as she followed the dark shirted chest up to a very, how should she put this, delicious face. The man had to be just under six feet tall, his hair was just touching his ears as his dark brown eyes seemed to piercing her as something seemed to do a total 360. The world felt like it slowed down to a standstill as there was nothing moving around, the other thing Darcy could hear was the deep increasing speed of her heart in her ears. Her mouth went dry as her body seemed to shut down from all sort of intelligent thinking as she did a once over of this man her eyes not wanting to look away from his face because his eyes were like a blackhole waiting to suck her deep into nothingness which she would have gladly taken just to see what this man touch would feel like.

"Your B-E-A-UUUU-tiful…." Darcy seemed to slur out like a drunken old man, she felt drunk. Something about this man sent waves saying DANGER! Lose of virginity in sight and ten to life with charges of rape.

The man seemed a little taken aback by this comment but as soon as a smile cracked over his face and Darcy world did a back flip and her knees got very weak. Jumped forwards around him acting like she didn't feel like fainting. He slowly turned following her every movement as she started to stutter like a middle school girl around her crush.

"OH don't mind me…sometime after a knock to the head I say random stuff, like your nicely toned chest, I beat you can take a beating, see I tend to just blabber on. It's sort of a disease, Incurable really," Darcy slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up as her eyes darted from Bella who stood their with a confused face to the man she was with who held still dark eyes but they were slightly humored by her show. Last they landed on the boy who stood there still smiling like the Tresher cat off of Alice in Wonderland.

"Um," before she could say anything else as heat was rising up her face she turned quickly hightailing it up the steps to the building not looking back once.

All day she felt like the world biggest fool, she was every so indebted to her cousin now if she hadn't been under that spell she knew that all the cars would be floating by the end of that little show. Following her direction to her last class before lunch she walked into the English class walking up towards the teacher who stood up at the board writing something down for today lesson.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Darcy held out her paper. The teacher took it as the bell rang and everyone hurried to their seats.

"Class we have a new student," The teacher said, "This is Darcy Eve." The whole class said hello to her at once.

"Take a seat anywhere that's open." The teacher waved to the room as she turned back to the board. Scanning the crowd Darcy eyes fell onto and empty seat but her heart sank when she saw who it was next too. Walking past a bunch of people some boys sending her smiles and some glares from the girls she took a seat down next to a very relaxed boy sitting next to the window.

She ignored his stare as she took a seat wondering why she was being punished to be sitting next to him. Sighing she began to listen to the teacher talk as the feeling of this man glare into the side of her head was making her own eyes twitch.

"What?" she asked as the urge to itch the side of her head came up as she whispered over to him. He did nothing but shrug his shoulders as she glared at him looking back at the board trying to keep her mind off of him, but in thinking about this guy got her thinking about the one she made a total fool out of herself earlier today. Soon it was time to share something among themselves as a dark haired girl with glasses turned to her.

"You have anyone to sit with at lunch?" she asked as Darcy shook her head. The girl went to introducing herself as Angela saying she would love to have Darcy sit with her and her friends. Darcy could still feel the stare of the man behind her as she went on talking about random girl things with Angela until the bell rung. The guy took off first as she followed closely next to Angela.

"So who is that dude anyways?" She nodded towards the retreating from. Angela looked at who she was talking about before she gave a little huff.

"Better not get your hopes up about him. His name is Edward Cullen and he's dating Isabella, Sorry I mean Bella Swan." Angela said fixing her glasses.

"I'm not getting my hopes up for anyone." Darcy laughed out. No way in hell would she be at lest bit attracted to a man who was as pale as that and looked like he was walking with something shoved up his ass. As they were walking towards the cafeteria Darcy caught sight of both Edward and Bella standing in the hallway watching her closely. Ignoring them she followed her new friend to a table as they sat down she was attack by the guys with question about where she was from.

"We all heard rumor's about you!" one named Mike said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of Rumors?' Darcy asked.

"Well Eric here hangs out in the teacher lounge and heard the teacher talking about you, that your some sort of wicked child that has it out for teachers." Mike said taking a bite of his food staring right at Darcy.

"Guys leaver her alone!" Angela said.

"Yeah they said you put two in the hospital." Eric said.

"Actually it was three and it was the insane asylum." Darcy said taking a bite of her banana pudding as the table around her fell silent. Until the guys were all over her.

"HOW?" Mike asked.

"You think you could get rid of a few teachers around here?" Eric asked.

"A few harmless jokes that they took to heart." Darcy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Harmless enough to make them go crazy huh?" A girl named Jessica asked. Darcy didn't know how she felt about this girl something told her that they were going to get along to well. Just then she felt something tickling the back of her head again as she looked over her shoulder to see a whole table full of people who were way to pretty to be here.

"Looks like the Cullen's are scouting you out as well." Eric said pulling Darcy back to the table.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well Bella used to hangout with us all the time until Edward got a hold of her." Angela said with a sigh. She seemed to get lost in a thought almost as if she was thinking back to when Bella hungout with her. Darcy felt sorry for her as a song began to buzz within her bag.

"Be right back." She said as she stepped outside answering her cousin call.

"How's your first day so far?" April asked as Darcie told her all about her day leaving out the part about the hot boy from this morning.

"Have you checked for any side affects today?" April asked.

"Non that I know of I haven't really read the book but nothing weird has happened…yet." Darcy said looking around outside sitting area as her mind began to wonder.

"Nothing hurting?" April asked.

"Nope."

"Itching?"

"Nope."

"Purple spots on your tongue?"

"Nope."

"Two tails?"

"N-….." Something seemed to catch Darcy attention as she felt something weird move down her leg. Slowly turning round to make sure no one was looking she reached into her pants pulling out two small cat like tails.

"WHAT KIND OF SIDE AFFECT IS THIS?" she yelled onto the phone as April made her clicking sound with her tongue her little habit of thinking.

"I think it's best you come home right now or your going to be sprouting ears next." April said rather quickly.

"Why the hell would I get ears too?" Darcy was looking all over the open area throwing herself behind a building as she was shoving the tail back into her pants.

"I seemed to have not let the cat whiskers stew long enough in the lime juice." April said in a sorry tone as Darcy was already making her way down the court yard towards her car. As soon as she passed the last window to the cafeteria she felt herself getting upset at her cousin as a sudden alarm went off in the school and she watched the fire sprinklers flip on. Everyone started to scream as she took off into a dead run towards her car.

"I don't even want to know what that alarm was for just get home." April said handing up. Darcy made it to the front of the school as she caught sight of all the people now running out of the building all wet from the sprinklers. Not even bothering to book it for her car Darcie took off into the woods without thinking twice. As she was running keeping a hand over her backside she was trying to figure out how to get to her car without being scene. Standing at the edge of the trees she began to feel something tickle her head as she reached up feeling very fuzzy ears twitching like some radars.

Groaning Darcy had to now figure out a way to get to her car without anyone seeing her now sprouting cat ears. So much for her first day! As she stomped back and forth waiting for everyone to go back inside she never felt anyone behind her.

"Playing hooky?" someone asked behind her as She let up yelp jumping away from the voice not knowing who it was. Her hands slammed down over her head as she slowly turned around seeing the last person she was hoping to run into again today.

* * *

I think it's going to be a cute story….I'll be putting out another chapter to "Thou shall not…" in the next few days…thank you all my readers!


End file.
